Generations
by TARDISjedigirl
Summary: After the deaths of the mane six, the Elements of Harmony must find new hosts. Meanwhile, Luna has been fighting off the spirit of Nightmare Moon for ten years. The new hosts must harness the Elements in time to save Luna and all of Equestria


The sun glowed ruby as it descended behind the darkened hill. The sky was lit up with so many colors it was startling—almost blinding. Blue, purple, red, gold, silver…it was ironically beautiful. A subtle violet hinge clouded the sky as the daytime faded into twilight. Twilight…

Kneeling by her most faithful student's grave, Celestia let her sadness well up inside of her for the first time. In front of her loyal subjects, she could not afford to feel emotional pain, lest her expression betray her feelings. Now that she was alone, she allowed herself one small tear. Perhaps it _was _unbecoming of a princess, but she owed Twilight her sorrow, at least.

The last rays of gold that illuminated the graveyard faded, and Celestia mentally thanked her sister for taking her burden and allowing night to come sooner. The sun was her company, and at the moment, she needed to be alone.

Alone…was she alone? She heard a muffled sniff and raised her head. A young filly was crying in the shadow of the tombstone. Her dark blue coat blended in with the night settling around her, but her pale mane shone almost as bright as Luna's moon. Why hadn't Celestia noticed this young foal before? She looked familiar…ah, yes. This was Twilight's granddaughter, Midnight. The little one seemed to be in anguish. She was curled up tightly by the tombstone, stroking it with one hoof as her tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Celestia arose and approached the filly. Midnight looked up, her eyes full of fear. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't know you were here."

Celestia merely smiled. "You needn't apologize, young one." She knelt by the filly's side. "I assume you, like I, are mourning the loss of your grandmother?"

Midnight sniffled. "Yes."

"You were very lucky to have such an intelligent mare as a grandmother, you know."

"I know. She was the best grandma ever."

Celestia chuckled. "I'm sure she was." Her gaze rested on the polished stone of the grave marker. "I'll miss her."

Midnight looked up, surprised. "You?"

"Yes. She was my most faithful student, after all." Celestia sighed.

"I wish I could be just like her," Midnight confided.

Celestia glanced down at the young mare by her side. _And you will be, my little one. Not yet. Not today. But Twilight Sparkle was the last of the living Elements of Harmony. Now that she is gone, you will take her place. I only wish that I could aide you and teach you as I did to her. But this is a quest you must take on your own. I have foreseen this for quite a while._

Instead of saying these thoughts aloud, Celestia simply pulled a book out of her pack. Since Twilight's death, it had not left her side. "This book was a favorite of your grandmother's. Why don't you give it a try? You may like it."

For the first time, Midnight's eyes lit up with delight. "Yes, please! I love to read."

Celestia smiled as she gave the book to Midnight. Twilight granddaughter would probably just pass the book of as a fairytale, but if she was anything like her grandmother, it would be her key to unlocking the secret of the Elements.

_Ten Years Later_

"Shhh!"

"Hehe."

"She'll never catch us!"

"Quiet, Surprise! You want her to hear us?"

Rolling her eyes, Midnight used her magic to drag Surprise, Firefly, Rosenbud, and Gala out from the shadows.

"Aw, c'mon!" Firefly complained as Surprise yelped and tried to wiggle away from Midnight's magical grasp.

"I did tell you she'd hear you," Gala reminded the group.

Rosenbud giggled. "I knew this was a bad idea. You aren't mad, are you, Midnight?"

Midnight smiled as she looked up from her book. "Why should I be mad? You four could _never _prank me. I _always _catch you in the act."

"It's not fair! You've got your crazy magic!" Firefly complained.

"And you've got your crazy wings," Midnight laughed. "I'd say we're even."

"Eeeeek!" A shriek resounded from Midnight's front yard. The friends exchanged glances.

"Let me guess—" Midnight began.

"Crystal." Her friends finished.

Midnight trotted outside. "Crystal Skye, what in Equestria is going on?"

Crystal was doing an odd sort of dance in the front yard, attracting many-a strange glances. "You'll never _guess _who's coming to my next performance!"

"A ghost?" Surprise guessed randomly. Her friends glared at her. "What? She said we'd never guess. But I _did _guess. Just because I wasn't right didn't mean I didn't guess!"

"Go on, Crystal. Who's coming?" Rosenbud asked.

"Princess Celestia herself!" Crystal shrieked. Her stylish white main was becoming frazzled as she grew evermore excited. "And it's all thanks to you, Midnight!" She added, bounding up to her friend. "If you didn't write such a _magnificent _play, why—she'd never come to see me!"

"Don't be silly," Midnight blushed. "You're the best actor in all of Equestria! She's come to see _you_."

"She's certainly the most dramatic," Firefly noticed dryly. "And I thought your grandma Rarity was melodramatic, Crystal."

Crystal grinned. "Don't be silly. Grandma Rarity was a seamstress, not an actor. _So _old fashioned," she swished her short mane. One side grew longer than the other, which only just brushed her cheek.

"When is the Princess coming?" Midnight asked.

"In just two hours!" Crystal squealed. "Come along, you _have _to be there!"

"We wouldn't miss it," Rosenbud promised.

"We'll see you at the theatre in two hours, Crystal," Surprise assured her.

"Good. Oh, this is so exciting!" Crystal shrieked as she bounded off towards the theatre.

"Midnight?" a grey Pegasus tapped her on the back. "I have a letter here for you."

"Thanks, Banana Muffin," Midnight accepted the letter with a smile. She unrolled the scroll and read aloud to her friends.

"Dear Midnight,

"I'm sure by now your friend Crystal has informed you of my Aunt Celestia's visit to Ponyville. My daughter Melody and I are accompanying her, and we were wondering if the three of us could stay with you for a few days. Apparently Celestia wants to talk to you about something.

See you soon!

Aunt Aria"

Midnight scribbled a hasty reply on the back of the scroll. She rolled it up and bound it with magic. "Banana Muffin, can you send this for me?"

"Sure thing, Midnight! See you later!"

"I _still _don't understand how you're related to Princess Aria," Surprise said.

"My grandmother's brother married her mother—Princess Cadence," Midnight explained. She laughed. "We've kind of got a messed up family tree."

"I'll say," Surprise agreed, giggling.

"C'mon, girls. We'd better get ready for Crystal's play," Gala said.

_Two hours later_

"Midnight! It's so great to see you again!" Princess Aria exclaimed, trotting over to meet the young mare.

"And you! Hello, Princess Melody. How are you?" Midnight asked the tiny filly next to Aria.

"Good," Melody answered simply, smiling shyly at Midnight.

"Midnight! It's been too long!" Princess Celestia approached Midnight majestically, her hair fluttering behind her, despite the lack of wind.

"Princess." Midnight bowed, and her friends followed in her lead. "My Aunt Aria tells me you wish to talk to me?"

"Yes, but there's time for that later. For now, let's enjoy your friend's play."

The mares rose and strolled along next to the three princesses.

"Your Highness, did you know that Midnight wrote this play?" Rosenbud asked.

"I did indeed," Celestia smiled. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

They entered the theatre.

_That evening_

"What a lovely play," Celestia proclaimed as they exited the theatre into the fading twilight. "Now—Midnight, may I speak to you in private? And then with your friends, if that's all right."

Midnight nodded, though the thought of being alone with the Princess terrified her. The whole evening, she had failed to look into Celestia's eyes. Every time their eyes were about to meet, Midnight was blinded with visions of her young self in the graveyard… Even now, ten years later—almost to the day—Princess Celestia must think her a weak fool.

Celestia and Midnight strolled off towards Sugar Cube Corner. "Midnight, did you ever read that book I gave you?" Celestia asked.

Midnight blushed. "Yes, Princess. In fact, I was just rereading it today. When I was little, I thought it was just a story, but now…I must sound crazy, Princess, I'm sorry…" she hesitated. "But, you see—my grandmother used to tell me stories of the…of the Elements of Harmony. Are they…real?"

"Yes, Midnight," Celestia said gravely.

Midnight gulped.

"Your grandmother, Twilight Sparkle, represented the Element of Magic. When she died, the connection between herself and the elements broke. The spirits of the elements needed a place to reside—and they chose the most logical hosts."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. And your friends. Think about them. Think about the Elements."

"Gala is honesty," Midnight found herself saying. She didn't know where her words were coming from but she knew they were true. "She's always who I go to when I need an honest opinion. Rosenbud is kindness. You won't find a sweeter, kinder pony for miles around. Surprise is laughter. She pulls a lot of pranks, but only the ones _everypony _can laugh at—even the 'victims.' Crystal Skye is generosity. She'll be the first to give up something important—like an audition, or tickets to a new show—in order to help somepony out. Firefly is loyalty. She's completely, one hundred percent dedicated to us."

"Which leaves…"

"Me. The secret element. Magic. Like…like my grandmother."

"Twilight was the most gifted pony I've ever met. But you…I have a feeling you're gifted in your own way."

Midnight looked at the silver cutie mark on her flank. A quill, with magic stars coming from the tip. "Sometimes…when I write things…they come true."

Celestia nodded grimly. "A very special form of magic."

Midnight felt confused and dazed. Her head spun, and the colors of the world around her blurred. "But why tell me now? Why not ten years ago? The first time I talked to you…I had just inherited the element, right?"

"Right. I could sense it immediately. But you were too young. It wasn't your burden—not yet. Now, I fear, you must take this responsibility. My sister, Princess Luna, has been fighting the spirit of Nightmare Moon ever since Twilight was disconnected from the Elements. However, it seems her former dark state has overwhelmed her once again. You and your friends must harness the power of the Elements before…before it is too late." Celestia closed her eyes, as if fighting back her emotions. "I could not bear to lock her up again…not for another thousand years…it nearly killed me the first time."

Midnight gazed up at Celestia. "Don't worry, you're highness. We'll do whatever you need us to do."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
